【犬赫翻译】乱麻-心魔系列48
by cece2046
Summary: Chinese translation of nottonyharrison's Tangled Up In Plaid with permission.


"哦不不不不不。"

"来嘛Granger，没那么糟啦。"

"抱歉，Malfoy。我刚刚做了个因果报应移植手术，不太想用谋杀来给我崭新的护身符开光。"

"别这样嘛，你可能会很喜欢呢…"Draco挑起一边眉毛，来了个色眯眯的暗示性笑容。

"你真是恶心透了。"

"他性感迷人，你也性感迷人，你们都是单身…哦只有他是单身。有什么问题啊？"

"我真不敢相信你，尤其是你，会建议我们这么干！你一直恨业余的，尤其是他。"她站在书桌后面，手叉在胯部，翻卷的焦糖色头发反射着晨光。Draco有一刻想好好利用一下她现在的激情怒火，但在一个订书器向他飞来时打消了念头。他闪身躲开，迷惑地转向房门。

"我还以为你们是朋友呢！"

"是的，Malfoy，朋友！不是炮友！梅林啊！"Draco沉默地感谢着为所有特工办公室内置静音咒的神秘力量，缓慢向门口移动。"我看你敢再挪一步！我们还没商量完！"

"我有文书工作要做，而且这反正也不算什么商量嘛，对吧？"最后两个字音调上挑，他退缩地等着她桌上的麻瓜打孔器。她瞪着他，伸手去拿那沉重的文具。他抓住她挪开视线的这一秒冲向出口。

"我跟你没完，Malfoy！"门关上时传来沉重的撞击声。Draco发誓他看到一小块金属穿透了木头门上他脑袋刚刚还在的位置。他颤抖着走向两扇门外自己的办公室。

"MALFOY！"

门突然打开，他的灰色衬衫领子被揪了起来，整个人被拽回了办公室。毫发无伤是不太可能了。

—

Hermione气得要死。这个放肆的混蛋不经她同意就签下了任务。Kingsley已经批准，她完了。她猛地拉开办公室的门，发现Draco还缩在门外，明显即将窜进他自己的安全区。她一把抓住他的衬衫，把他拉进屋里摁到门上。意识到他的脚悬空几英寸时，她还有点惊讶于自己的肌肉力量。

"你怎么敢给自己的搭档拉皮条！"她的手越攥越紧，Draco呲牙咧嘴。

"…空气…求你了…？"他喘息着。她稍稍放松。他吸了一大口气，然后摆出招牌的可爱小狗狗表情。

"想都别想。"她尖利地说。

"我发誓，你不需要真的做什么。他有空啊，而且他那样的男人身边带个年轻漂亮的小妞也很可信啊。"

"你到底知不知道我们用真实身份去那里有多危险？你真是疯了！"

"覆水难收，亲爱的。"他因这绝望的爱称而抖了一下，而她懈劲儿了。"再说，两个身份不明人士在地下巫师酒吧丢人现眼该多可疑啊？很快就会有风言风语了，你说是吧？"她骤然松手，转身走向书桌。

"你还等什么，滚吧。"

"我还是更想和愤怒的你滚个床单。"她一声低吼，向壁炉边的拨火杖伸出手去。手指还没握住把手，背后就传来了几声窸窣和门被拍上的声音。

—

名叫花格子的可疑酒吧，一个阴暗而不祥的角落，一对男女坐在卡座里，明显被裹挟于自己的世界…或者至少裹挟于对方的身体。女巫跨坐在黑发巫师的大腿上，头埋在他的颈窝。

"我们到底为什么不能直接抢了她？这么干太荒谬，更别说掉价儿了。"她在他耳边呢喃。

"因为抢了她只能警告她有人想要这些文件，那可不行啊。再说你什么时候开始介意扮演欲火焚身的女朋友了。这肯定不是第一次吧。"

Hermione低吼一声，鞋跟用力陷进他的大腿。Sirius疼得抓住她的手臂低叫了一声。"别犯蠢。我只是不明白你为什么非要凑这次任务的热闹。"

"你应该谢谢我，你真想让整个巫师世界都开始管你叫泼妇？"

"噢，我还以为他们已经这么叫了呢。感谢你对公共场合非礼我表现出的热情。"她愤怒地低声说。

"那你就别穿你这狗屁心头好牛仔裤啊。看那么久你的惹火小屁股就别怪我脑子管不住手了。"他反驳，目光转向门口，笑了。他低头把她的脑袋顶开，攫住她的唇。

她短暂地退开，"我猜她来了。"

Sirius舔舔嘴唇，微不可查地点头。她把他推向座椅靠背，力道大得他咕哝了一声。一眨眼的工夫她的唇就覆了上来，他的下唇被吸进她齿间，她的双手把他的肩膀压在皮革靠背上，偶尔扇开他抚上她腰间的手。他受挫地呻吟着，手偷偷从她前胸抚上去，握住了她的脖子。

她惊讶地喘息，而他抓住机会舌头滑入她齿间，紧抓住她的头免得她脱身而去。他有点惊讶于她的反应：舌头充满欲望地划过他的，挑逗地在他牙齿上弹了几下。

"小妖精。"他终于松手，在她唇上喃喃。

"得演得逼真点，对吧？"她正喘着粗气，嘴唇擦过，呼吸交融。她的鞋跟仍然陷在他腿上，但他忽略了疼痛，再次吻住她。

她一只手放开了他的肩膀，缓缓探向他衬衫前襟，扯开上面三颗纽扣，滑到柔软的灰色棉布下面。她向上蹭，狂野地顶撞他的胯部，而他几乎是立即就有了反应。

"操，Granger。你真会转移注意力。"她的嘴拂过他的下颌，停在耳边，舌头从耳洞下行到耳垂，然后用力咬了一口。Sirius呻吟着，眼睛闭上，但还是先看了吧台边那女人一眼。

"她注意到我们了。"

"总算啊，"她低声说，"来吧，好戏该开场了。"

他的手滑下她腰际，半路顺便捏了下胸。她猛地推了他一把，然后坐直，任他把她抓着腰从腿上拿下去。她站起身，粗暴地一把抓住他衬衫领子，把他拉向酒吧后门的卫生间。

几秒钟后他把她推到了短短走廊的墙上，狂乱地和她唇齿纠缠。"你他妈到底为什么要结婚…"他在吻与吻的间隙中叹息。

"趁早享受，Black。我为了国土安全可是什么都做。"她鼻尖轻扫而过，牙齿咬住他下唇，然后用舌头抚慰咬痕。Sirius托住臀部把她举起来，逼她双腿环住他的腰。趁着这姿势方便，他的手滑上她大腿，指尖调戏起内裤边缘。

他过于沉浸在她嘴唇的禁忌里，差点没听到高跟鞋在地砖上的敲击声。

"你们两个看起来需要个伴儿。"几英尺外，沙哑的俄国口音这样说。Sirius微转过头，刚刚能和这女人目光相对。

Miranda Vitilenko是个美人儿。长长的金发垂到腰际，大大的绿眼睛里满是神秘和危险。如果他不是正为眼前被按在冰凉的黑色墙壁上的姑娘神魂颠倒，她正是能让他一见倾心的类型。他在心里暗骂，提醒自己现在是在执行任务。

"而你，我亲爱的，想从一个老男人和他的婊子女朋友这儿得到什么呢？"他拍了一下Hermione的大腿以示强调，还故意说得有点口齿不清。她又咬了他耳朵一口，他猛地挺身，把她往墙上压的更紧。

Miranda大笑，笑容里满是危险。她走近几步，伸手把Hermione的一缕头发别到耳后。"你们两个非常漂亮，而且看上去就像是来找乐子的。"她的眼睛一路下行观察着Hermione的身体，注意到了她放荡的黑色铅笔裙，知道那开叉直到胯部。

Hermione从他颈窝抬起头来，充满欲念地看着这女人，牙齿咬住下唇。"我们能不能要了她，宝贝？求你了？"

他的回应是稍微从Hermione身上退开。她迅速把腿放下，差点就尴尬地掉到地上。他抓住她的手腕，把她拉向洗手间，扭头看另一个女人。

"你来不来？"

—

Hermione盯着躺在地板上人事不省的金发女人，努力散发漠不关心的气场。Sirius的魔杖正顶着这女人的右大腿内侧，缓慢取出一个小小的长方体。

"小心，你可能对治愈咒很在行，但皮肤撕裂是会留疤的。"

"我知道。我已经不能更小心了。"

Hermione沉重地叹了口气，往地上一坐，全然不管有没有走光。几分钟后Sirius取出了还带着点血的微缩资料，让它们飘向她。她厌恶地皱起鼻子，迅速丢了个清洁咒过去，然后让它落在面前的地板上。

"速速变大。"她魔杖轻快地一挥，杖尖抬起文件夹封面。"完美。一复为二。"更复杂的魔杖动作过后，一份副本出现在了原件旁边。她检查了复印咒的效果，看到两份文件一模一样时满意地点头。

两沓纸张都被缩回了原来的大小，她向Sirius点头示意可以把原件放回去了。

她看着他无声地把文件小心送回女人腿上的裂口，然后在伤口范围里施了个完美的治愈咒，用棉签涂了一点止痛膏上去。

"她是你的了。"他夸张地一挥胳膊。

她靠近Miranda，小心地没有碰到她，魔杖尖点上女人的太阳穴。她施了个改进版的记忆咒语，从胸罩里拿出一个小瓶子，吸出里面的银色虚假记忆，就像把记忆转移到冥想盆一样。鬼魂一样的烟状物质进入了女人的嘴，而她满足地站起身来，知道工作已经结束。

"好了，把衣服脱掉。"她开始解勉强还在的上衣扣子，同时向Sirius示意。

"什么？"

"我得把她弄醒。你需要看起来好像刚刚上了两个女人一样，所以把你该死的衣服脱掉。"

Sirius对她扬扬眉毛，慢慢开始解Hermione之前没来得及扯掉的衬衫扣子。她低吼一声，气冲冲地走过房间，一把扯开他的衬衫。

"行了，现在你看起来凌乱得正好。速速苏醒。"她迅速开始往回系她轻薄上衣的贝壳纽扣，色迷迷地看向地上的女人。"唉，我过的很开心，但我们得走了。我丈夫不喜欢我半夜还不回家。"

"哦，这可不好说，"Miranda媚声说，"他自己看起来也很享受嘛。"

Hermione大笑。"他？他不是我丈夫。"Sirius抓着手腕把她拖出房间时，她的笑声还没有停下。

—

"顺利得很啊。"Sirius把宝马车门拍上，兴高采烈地说。"更棒的是她不知道我们是谁。这我可没想到。"

Hermione斜眼看他。"我更觉得她只是个被用来往英国密送文件的蠢货，感谢梅林我们没费心刑讯她。"

Sirius歪头，"这么想也对。"

车自动驾驶着，他们沉默了一会儿。Hermione懒得打开车载音响，Sirius头一次怀念起她喜欢的奇怪电子音乐。他瞟了她一眼，压抑住一声呻吟，她高得荒唐的高跟鞋搭在方向盘上，小麦色的腿露出了长长一截。

"停车。"

"为什么？"

"我要确认一件事。"

她哼了一声，脚放回踏板，开始人工驾驶。她把停到了最近的停车场，然后看向他。

"去吧？确认啊。"

他探身过来吻住她，而她睁大了眼睛。Sirius在她唇上坏笑，手缠进她的头发，把她的头向后拉，一路从她的脖子吻下胸口，一把扯开那勾引了他一晚上的可恨的性感上衣。她轻声呻吟，把他推开。

"你他妈以为自己在做什么，Black。"她在他面前挥舞戴着婚戒的手，但他看得出来她不是认真的。

"我在确认一件事。结果我是对的。"他阴沉地看了她一眼，突然间她就像之前在酒吧里一样跨坐到了他腿上，嘴唇绝望地寻找着他，双手在他被撕破的衬衫间露出来的胸口上徘徊。几秒钟后她就把这烦人的衣服彻底扒了下去，开始解他牛仔裤的扣子。

"牛仔裤…很好…没有讨厌的袍子。"她在他唇上喘息，舌尖勾引着他，跪坐起来把他的裤子和内裤褪下去。她悬在他上方，而他推开她的内裤，向上顶进她的身体，被她湿滑地紧紧裹住时高声呻吟。

"操，你湿了，"他在她耳边低喘，"我就知道你想要我。"

"闭嘴操我。"

他再次向上顶撞，她颤抖着，头向后仰去。他一只手抓住那倾泻而下的长发，另一只手拉下她一边胸罩，向前倾身含住一边乳尖，而她发出一声飘飘然的叹息。他用力咬了一口，她颤动，下身顶向他，迫他进得更深。

她身体的反应就是他需要的认可，他开始渴切地冲撞，头埋在她肩膀上的头发里。她的香水是红门。他爱红门。

"啊，操！重一点！"她呻吟着，伸手向上抓住头边的紧急手柄，手臂和大腿上的肌肉绷紧，努力寻求更多支撑。他能感觉到自己快到了，对这耐力的缺乏略有沮丧，但Hermione晕红的脸颊和闪光的皮肤鼓励着他。他用力捏住她的乳尖，大手抚过她的大腿，开始揉起阴蒂。她挺起后背，用力咬住下唇，而他惊叹于她光滑紧绷的腹部皮肤。紧裹着他的肌肉痉挛起来，带走了他最后一点自控，他全身僵住，喘息着到了。

她双手放到他肩膀上，向前倾身把他压向座椅靠背，就像这天晚上早些时候她做的那样。

"做完爽过可以回家了吧？"她起身，让他滑出她的身体。他从她双乳间一路舔上下巴，而她在愉悦中颤抖着，轻咬他的下唇。

她整理了一下内裤，无视撕开的上衣，坐回副驾驶位。

"你可以就待在这儿，你知道。这车能自己开。"Hermione挑起一边眉毛瞟了他一眼，胸前仍然闪亮着汗水。"裤子穿起来。"

他斜斜一笑，打开音响，忽略掉她的指示。要说游戏人间，他们两个旗鼓相当。

Series TBC


End file.
